


Познай море

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скоро после гибели Вулкана Энтерпрайзу приходится сообщить печальную весть жителям колонии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Познай море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learn The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709552) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> В каноне Тувок родился в колонии Лунар Вулканис, то есть, в Ребуте он вероятнее всего жив.
> 
> бета [squirrel-alx](http://squirrel-alx.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/), [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

Никого не удивило, когда «Энтерпрайз» приказали свернуть с курса, чтобы заглянуть в колонию Лунар Вулканис. Крошечные, но древние научная станция и поселение размещались на планетоиде, известном своей сейсмической активностью, на расстоянии примерно тысячи световых лет от того места, где еще недавно находился Вулкан. Несмотря на отдаленность планетоида, вулканские отшельники, современники Сурака, считали его единственным спутником Вулкана, сорванным с орбиты мимолетной звездой еще до зарождения жизни в пустыне. Никто не знал, правда ли это, но теперь на нем находились научная станция и ее вулканские обитатели.  
  
В ночь перед заходом на орбиту никто не мог заснуть. Маккой раздавал мелкие дозы снотворного и кружки с горячим молоком. Он отправил Чепел спать и сидел на каталке в позе лотоса, читая и мечтая о стаканчике виски. Он попытался включить свет, но тот скоро снова погас; на всем корабле то и дело возникали мелкие неполадки. Когда Кирк остановился на пороге лазарета, было уже четыре утра — скоро включится симуляция рассвета.  
  
— Боунс.  
  
— Да, Джим? — кажется, Маккой все-таки задремал. — Что-то не так?  
  
— Везде подпространственные разрывы. Сбои связи, — Кирк вошел внутрь и продолжил: — А эта станция на краю света.  
  
— Да, Джим, я знаю, — Маккой обнял свои колени.  
  
— Что, если... — на лице его отразилось беспокойство. — Что, если они не знают? Что не смогут попасть домой?  
  
— Не знаю, Джим, — произнес Маккой и вдруг вспомнил, как стоял у французского окна в Джорджии, уставившись в ясное звездное небо — единственный путь к отступлению. — Видит бог, я не знаю.  
  
Утром они вышли на орбиту, и когда Спок предложил не транспортироваться на поверхность из-за усилившихся неполадок, Маккой даже не потрудился скрыть свою благодарность. С экрана полная достоинства вулканка, чьи глаза были скрыты под капюшоном, произнесла: «Мы приветствуем вас, «Энтерпрайз», и Маккой, Кирк и Спок отправились на поверхность в одном из шаттлов. Никому из них не удалось поспать, поэтому пилотировал Спок. Он прорывался сквозь облака и туман с обычной сноровкой, хотя, когда он передавал управление наземному контролю, голос его звучал хрипло. Они приземлились, и компьютер разгерметизировал шлюзы, но всем троим понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сдвинуться с места, и Маккой сочувствовал Споку даже больше, чем Джиму. Тот хотел стать капитаном и теперь занимался тем, что и делают капитаны: путешествовал до самых границ изученного космоса и рассказывал мирным людям, что все, чем они дорожили, погибло. На Спока Маккой даже смотреть не мог.  
  
  
Шлюз наконец открылся, обнаружив за собой едва различимый сквозь туман пейзаж и металлическую стену научной станции. Маккой заметил, что в окнах мерцали огни. Десант устало доковылял до дверей, где его встретила женщина.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, доктор Маккой и коммандер Спок.  
  
— Привет, — откликнулся Маккой. — Кажется, вы здесь главная.  
  
— Я субкоммандер Т'Мени, — она больше напоминала ученого, чем солдата, как, впрочем, и все вулканцы, которых знал Маккой. — Спасибо, что навестили.  
  
Кирк застыл как вкопанный, словно пытаясь отдалить объяснения еще хоть на секунду, а Спок отвлекся на что-то, опустился на колени, и Маккой заметил движение — за спиной Т'Мени маячило детское личико. Сын? Маккой снова глянул на Т'Мени и пришел к выводу, что семейное сходство все же есть.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — произнес он. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
Ребенок ничего не ответил, глядя на него с очаровательно серьезным выражением лица. В его больших темных глазах отражался страх. Маккой предположил, что тот никогда раньше не видел человека.  
  
— Это мой сын, доктор, — сообщила ему Т'Мени, и Спок сделал нечто неожиданное: наклонился и взял ребенка на руки, бормоча что-то на вулканском. Ребенок ответил, сперва на архаичном вулканском, а затем на федеральном стандарте:  
  
— Меня зовут Тувок!  
  
Спок подбросил его, совсем как делают люди со своими детьми, и удивление на лице Джима в полной мере выразило чувства Маккоя. Джим глубоко вздохнул и произнес:  
  
— Субкоммандер Т'Мени. Насколько я знаю, подпространственная связь в этом регионе космоса ненадежна. Но Звездный флот послал нас сюда, чтобы...  
  
— Они знают, капитан, — устало перебил его Спок. Он перевел взгляд с Кирка на Т'Мени и обратно. — Они знают.  
  
Спок позволил Тувоку устроиться у себя на руках, оперев того о бедро; мальчик совершенно не стеснялся незнакомца, и Маккой вспомнил, что все вулканцы — семья друг для друга. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и вежливо произнес, обращаясь к Споку и Т'Мени:  
  
— Я скорблю с вами, — а затем потер глаза ладонями, думая об Аманде Грейсон, о всех своих знакомых вулканцах, телепатически соединенных со всей расой в момент ее уничтожения, о той ночи в Джорджии, когда ему больше некуда было бежать.  
  
Т'Мени дипломатично наблюдала за ними, а потом сказала:  
  
— Вам лучше войти.  
  
Кирк и Т'Мени направились к научной станции, за ними шел Спок, а Маккой задержался на месте. Он выравнивал дыхание, очищая мысли, вдох, выдох, выдыхая горе и вдыхая спокойствие. Уверившись, что прикосновение его разума не испугает Тувока, он чмокнул того в макушку, думая: «И с тобой, малыш». Спок понимающе глянул на него, словно благодаря, и они вошли внутрь.


End file.
